kronna_conworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiyoko Ren
Stats * Class: Monk (Way of the Open Hand) * Race: Air Genesai * '''Armor Class: '''16 * '''Alignment: '''Lawful Good Backstory Founded in the aftermath of an ancient war between demonic cults and religious zealotry, The Byakuren were established as a monastic order to defend the mortal plane against evil and malevolence. Rather than spearheading a blind crusade against the darkness, The Byakuren Order's acolytes are taught to be reactive and thoughtful in exercising their judgement. As such, many acolytes become wanderers once they are permitted to leave the monastery. Training is rigorous, and students are not allowed to leave the monastery until their training is completed, those who forsake their training and leave are exiled from the monastery indefinitely. Adopted into the monastery at infancy, Kiyoko underwent rigorous mental and physical training to become a monk of the order. The order instructed both magic users and close combatants alike in the usage of ki energy and its many applications depending on each student's aptitude. As Kiyoko showed promise for close-combat and physical intuition, she was trained in the latter. Her quick grasp of physical combat and ki usage allowed her to progress quickly. Kiyoko and her four classmates (two physical, two magical) are among the youngest to have been granted the title of "Ren" (a surname given to those permitted to leave the monastery, also serves as a badge of honor). Much of the outside world is a mystery to Kiyoko. With her newfound freedom, she travelled to the city of Trisilus in an effort to find a new place to call home. Gullible to a fault in the niceties of the harsh world, Kiyoko was quickly swindled out of her money and left to wander the streets of Trisilus. This was the young monk's first brush with the harsh realities of life outside the monastery. It was on a rainy day near the lower district of town where Kiyoko's luck would be changed by an unlikely old smuggler. A particularly convincing smuggler by the name of Callahan. It seemed the old elf was a part of a guild, and a well-known one at that. However, his age was catching up to him and he wanted to spend his remaining years peacefully avoiding danger and evil god-filled urns. He offered Kiyoko a place to stay and arranged for a meeting with the guild's master. Callahan agreed to provide food and shelter at a small cut of Kiyoko's earnings from the guild. Kiyoko wasn't 100% trusting of Callahan's proposal...probably because of the bit about the "evil god-filled urn", which he apparently hawked at a smithy for a few coins...nothing shady about that... However, this was the exact chance she needed to get back on her feet and continue her path as a monk of the order. Her new life of adventure and discovery was about to begin, and for the first time since she left the monastery she felt happy. She couldn't wait to meet her new companions in the guild!